The Flowers Between Us
by Radiant Angel Girl
Summary: I always thought that my life began when I met him. Would it be true to say that it would end when he left? Revision started!
1. Roots

I always thought that my life began when I met him. Is it true to say that my life ended when he left? I do think that it did. If he were to return, could my life be resuscitated? I don't know if a pain like that could be healed.

I remember the day he left. He came into my home to say goodbye. I was barely a teenager then, just fourteen. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, almost a kiss of betrayal on my soul. He said he would come to see me as soon as time would allow, but I knew it would be some time before I would see his darling face again. It was never his fault, he was too young to be left alone. It would have been selfish of him to keep his family there just to be with me, and we were so young. So I said goodbye and let him go. I thought that if I gave him the impression that I was happy for him, it would be better for us both. I couldn't follow him to the door, but when I heard the car door slam, I felt my heart stop beating and hit the floor. My body followed suit and I slid down the wall and cried a hard sob. I can recall no pain that ever hurt so great as they day my best friend, my Darien, left me. I sat there in the hall and wept for hours at the great loss in my heart. When my mother came home from work that night and saw me, she just took my hands and guided me to my room. She stayed and let me cry with her. This was the worst day of my life.

I had met Darien in the seventh grade, I was twelve and young for the grade. We shared an English class and were assigned each other in a biography project. He often said that he admired my ability to make his life story into an epic novel of tragedy and happiness, though he had just turned thirteen at the time. "A gift with words" was what he called it, but I just loved the language.

Darien had had a troubled childhood. His father left his family just after Darien's birth and his mother, in her depression turned to drugs. She died of an overdose on his eighth birthday and they later found out it was because she found out that his father had died just months earlier. A couple who was close family friends took in Mamoru. He grew to love them as the family he never had. The trouble was, his newly adopted father had taken a job offer cross the country and would require the family to move. It took him a month to find the right way to tell me, he had said. I found myself retaliating, a broken spirit lost in the wind.

Darien was my only friend for some time. He would tell me things he wouldn't tell his guy friends; I was the one he could trust the most with his dreams and aspirations. He told me once that he wanted to become a doctor and take care of children. He always wanted to have a huge family, something he was denied in his own. I was lonely and I trusted him with my friendship. I was just a small girl who was placed awkwardly into a new middle school full of rich people. My parents had split up long before then but I coped by pushing all those who befriended me away. Before long no one noticed me anymore. No one listened to my aspirations, until my Darien came along. He was the first person I didn't push away. He always told me how beautiful my dreams were.

After he left I didn't let anyone get close to me like he had been. It wasn't until my 16th birthday that I let my self feel sad at my loneliness. The calls from Darien had quickly become few and far between. He was excelling at school and had found himself a girlfriend. It was good for him, to move on. It wasn't that I was upset with him, it was more that at that point I noticed that I had stopped moving. I was at a standstill, and he was living. It was at this point that I knew that we would never say another word to each other.

* * *

Ok- I have started revising my story. Roots is done. Keep giving me your critiques.


	2. Stems

Stems

True to intuition, the calls from Darien stopped coming. I knew that we wouldn't ever see each other again. I decided to give my life another chance. I n my trek to internal catharsis, I traveled up the road to a near by Shinto temple and bought two charms, one of good luck and the other of friendship. As soon as I had bought them, the temple priestess came up to me, approaching me slowly as if examining my demeanor.

"Are you going to the park?" she asked quizzically, almost unsure of herself.

"Yes," I replied. "I need to say goodbye to an old friend."

"May I come with you?" she asked as though she was surprised with even herself. "You look like you could use a new friend."

To tell the truth, I was relieved. I had been afraid that I had set the stage permanently as an outcaste. At the park I willed the good luck charm towards Darien. I let go of the charm over the pond, and I let go of the past. I was glad that I wasn't alone. The priestess who had said her name was Rae came up to me and squeezed my hand in support.

She said, "I wanted to come and help you let go, but you didn't need any help. You looked so lonely. Why would someone with a spirit as beautiful as yours be so lonely. You don't have to be anymore." I told her my name was Serena, and the rest of my story. I suddenly felt as though some weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The burdens that I had been carrying on my own for two long years now didn't have to rest on me alone.

Later that evening, I shared dinner with Rae. Rae's father had become a politician just before she came into the world and her mother had died of cancer. With her father's traveling all the time, he couldn't take her with him all the time. So Rae's grandfather took her in and showed her how to run the temple and she became a Shinto apprentice. She told me her story and we became fast friends.

School soon commenced and I found my self much busier than I had been in years, with a friend and schoolwork. I found my grades excelling in all but one class. I continually did worse in my algebra class. My math teacher approached me one day about seeking a tutor. She new of a girl named Aimee who excelled in math but needed help in English and told me she would get us a meeting room to tutor each other in.

Aimee and I quickly clicked. My math scores rose as did her English grades. We understood each other and before long we were hanging out like best friends. She told me about her parents' divorce. and how her mother worked as a doctor at the local hospital. She never got to see much of her at all and felt neglected. Immediately I felt compelled to tell her that she wasn't neglected any more. I told her my story and the bond was sealed between us.

Rae and I began inviting Aimee on our shopping expeditions, and to our study sessions. We were a trio of best friends, close enough to be called sisters. I was so happy that a positive group who cared about each other's concerns surrounded me. Poor Aimee was a work-a-holic, but we cured that out of her. Rae had a short temper, and she quickly learned how to control it. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

Personally, I like where this is going. I'd love to hear more feedback. RAG


	3. Leaves

Leaves

By the summer of my seventeenth birthday the girls and I had established a strong friendship. We had established a ritual of meeting three times a week at a local diner for lunch to regroup after having gotten jobs. Rae was well on her way to running the temple on her own. Her grandfather's health had begun to degenerate and Rae had to hire help to take care of him. I helped her interview stay at home nurses, in the end deciding on one named Chad Dillon, previously a hospice nurse. He was cute, I'll admit, and he said he was lead singer in a local rock band. He would entertain us girls and Grandpa Terry. He was truly a delight to have lightening up the large empty temple. Chad, too, had become a staple in our group of friends.

In early June we began our ventures to the local diner "Andy's." A young entrepreneur Andrew Long owned it. Boy! He was as good looking as a boy ever had been. But the girls told me a local model had grabbed him up. As soon as we had been established as regular customers of the joint, Andrew started to come and talk to us, he would sit with us and engage in gossip about the other customers.

* * *

One time the girls, Chad and I met for dinner at the diner. All had been well as normal. I noticed a girl sitting alone, with no company to keep. Halfway through dinner Andrew was throwing out a group of punky men who were harassing her. Apparently she had taken their usual booth. As we were leaving we parted ways. Aimee lived across town and took a cab, Chad was going to walk Rae home. They expressed concern at my choice to walk home alone in the dark. I had never had a bad experience with walking at night. I watched Rae and Chad begin walking up the hill across the street, and I turned the corner and started my trek down the hill. The group of thugs from the diner stopped me. 

"Aren't you a pretty girl," one with a sickeningly sweet voice said from the side. "What are you doing out here alone? Don't you know that bad things happen when girls walk alone?" I was so frightened. This was so clichéd. I looked around and started backing my way up the hill.

Another of them stopped me from behind, "Where do you think you are going?" I was just twenty feet from the corner of the diner, if I could just make it up the hill past these punks. "You're not going anywhere, girly. We've had our eyes on you." He grabbed me as I made a run for the diner. I let out a yelp and a cry as I was pushed to the ground. I got back onto my feet and found myself against a wall. I realized the scary situation I was in. I got a good look at the guy who was in charge and let out a scream for help. No one heard me, the streets were empty.

"HELP!" I called out. Still, there was no reaction from the empty area. From the corner of my eyes I thought I saw a girl, but she doubled back to the diner quickly unnoticed by the men. 'Please get help' I thought to myself pleadingly. I had no idea what these men wanted to do to me. The head guy then decided he had to hold me against the wall.

"You know, you're really pretty. I'd like to get to know you better. Much better." Then he forced a kiss on my lips. I turned my head and let out another scream as he hit me. Just then I saw the girl again, followed by Andy and relief flowed through my heart. The girl came up to the surprised men and pulled one away. She punched him in the face and then kneed him in the groin. Andy had pulled the leader off of me and knocked him out. I was just exhausted and scared I slid down the wall to my knees, crying. The third man had taken off down the street as sirens approached. The girl took off after him and grabbed him, pushing him to the ground. I was in shock. The police arrested the men and the girl came up to me and took my arm, guiding me into a booth in the diner where the cops took my statement. Those men had the intent to rape me. I had narrowly escaped.

"They would be taken care of," the girl assured me. "My name is Lita. I work a karate academy near by. Do you need me to take you home? I have my car parked outside." I nodded, and she took my arm and helped me out of the booth. With a hug from Andrew and reassurance from Lita we made our way to her car. The police were just leaving, having finished their investigation. I was so shaken, I would never walk home from the diner again. Lita took my number so she could check up on me later. I barely knew what to do with myself. It was only 11:30 when I got home.

The phone rang, and I answered. It was Rae, "Hey Serena. I was just calling to make sure you got home all right. Are you ok? You sound sick."

"Oh, Rae!" I nearly cried out. "It was awful!" I said as I began my story. She was shocked. Within ten minutes of hanging up the phone, there was a knock at the door. It was Rae with gifts. She waved to Chad and he drove home.

"Serena, Oh my God. That is so awful, I thought you could use your friend. Aimee is on her way over. I brought ice cream." I felt so much better knowing that the girls were there to take care of me. I was distraught. I went through the story over in my mind and fell into a fitful sleep, oft waking for a nightmare.

Lita called me the next day to check up on me. It was so kind of her to care so much about a stranger. She proposed we go to lunch. I had already had plans to lunch with the girls, but didn't think they would mind if I invited her along. They loved her. She was so funny, Lita definitely had a way with sarcasm and cynicism. She was like a protective older sister. Immediately she fit into our family.

* * *

I found that immediately I needed a car. After the incident, I wanted to travel more safely and I couldn't bear to walk alone. I did not, however, have the money for a car. I was dirt poor on my own. It occurred to me, 'Why not apply at "Andy's"? That would be the perfect place. I already spend so much time there; I might as well be paid. I talked it over with Andrew and immediately he agreed. He had been walking me to my home every night, like a big brother taking care of his sister. 

Just a week after starting my new job as a waitress for "Andy's" I turned seventeen. I went to the courthouse the moment I left work and got my driver's license, it had taken me weeks to get the pedals down. In all the excitement I made a rash decision to buy my car that day. Chad and Andrew took me around to different dealers, making sure I wasn't getting cheated. I ended up with a beautiful blue sedan. The girls, guys and I went out to dinner that night at a new restaurant to celebrate my birthday. The place was called La Petite Belle. At dinner, an unusually quiet Aimee announced that she had been seeing this guy that she wanted us to meet. His name was Greg; he had just graduated from the next high school over. By the way she was blushing I could tell it was love. Andrew too announced that he was thinking about proposing to his girlfriend of just a year. Before anyone else could speak, I said "Andrew, we need to meet her first. We don't want you to end up with someone bad or unfit for my big brother."

To this he replied: "Serena, you'll love her. She reminds me of you, but different. You two could totally be sisters." Wow. Sisters, _that_ I never thought I'd hear. He couldn't stop smiling as he told us about her. "She is nineteen, so it would be a long engagement. She has long blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. She's been modeling off and on since she graduated last spring."

A model for Andrew? I couldn't believe it. I had thought that those rumors were just rumors. I guess he really did find himself a girl. However, she hadn't passed our test yet. "Andrew, we'll have to hang out with her soon. Bring her into the diner one of these days." Dinner was served, as was dessert. While we waited for the bill, I could have sworn I saw a pair of eyes I had not seen in three years, those of my lost friend. I felt my heartbeat rise in my throat and I blinked, closing my eyes for a millisecond. When they opened, Andrew was paying the bill and I could not find the face in the crowd that I had seen. A little flustered, I chalked it up to a wistful mind, wishing my Darien could be with me on my birthday. I let the thought go and joined my good friends as they shuffled out the door.

Just a few days later Andrew's girlfriend showed up at the café. She seemed perfect for Andrew, good spirited and honestly happy. She and Andrew sat together for a cup of coffee, enjoying one another's company, until I heard him call me over. Andrew got up and insisted I sit with her and talk. "Mina, this is Serena, the one I told you about. Serena, this is my girlfriend. Go ahead and take your lunch now with her," he said as he walked away to cover my shift.

"Hi, Serena. Andy's told me all about you. I've been waiting for the right opportunity to come and meet you," she said almost giddily. She made me want to giggle like a little girl. We just meshed so well, by the end of the hour you couldn't tell we had just met. We were like sisters right away. I knew instantaneously that the others would love her. Mina was a model for a local boutique, nothing too crazy. She wanted to be a private model, though, and only work for one designer. I remembered some drawings I had done during art class the past year. My teacher had said I had an "aptitude for fashion." Maybe Mina could tell me if I was any good in her realm. That would have to wait for another occasion. My lunch break had ended, and I had a new friend.

* * *

There's another one. Tell me what you think. This one was quite a bit longer, and I am much happier with it. 


	4. Buds

Buds

It has now been seven years since the start of my story. I have grown so much since then. Today is my twenty-first birthday. It is also the day of my first show. I have been in fashion since the day Mina saw my work and encouraged me. It was what I really wanted to do, I realized then. The rest of us girls finished high school and took to the college market. Rae and I attended a local community college for associate's degrees in philosophy and fashion, respectively. We graduated last spring. Aimee took to a well-known university to start her journey towards becoming a pediatrician. She has four years of schooling left.

Rae will be taking over this fall for her grandfather. He hasn't been well, and now we are facing his impending death. It breaks my heart to see Rae try so hard to help him while he becomes weaker and weaker. Chad has been by her side all along. He told me it would be very soon, but when it happens he will take care of her, too. I can see he has so much love for her. I bet they will be married soon.

Aimee and Greg are now engaged. She had brought him to one of our luncheons after she told us about him. He is just a delight. There is so much care between them, it makes even me feel warm and fuzzy. He told me last week that he would be proposing to her very soon. I helped him pick out the ring. They are so perfect for each other.

Lita just began dating this guy named Ken last year. It seems to be going well. They just passed their first anniversary.

Andrew and Mina are engaged and I am designing the bride's dress and the attendant's dresses. They will be married next month. I am going to be her maid of honor, while Andrew hasn't told us who his best man is yet. He says it is one of his old friends. They split ways at the end of high school to pursue different careers.

I, on the other hand, am not seeing anybody. I will not be married anytime soon, like the rest of my family. I have been focused on my career. I have been designing wedding dresses since my graduation. Today is my first show, a contest show. Five people show their work on the runway and the winner gets $25000.00 to start up their own boutique. I had somehow persuaded the girls to model for me, not their dresses, but others I have finished. I am so excited.

* * *

We got to the show an hour early to prepare. Everyone was there to support me, except for Chad. He had stayed back to take care of Grandpa Terry. I got the girls into their dresses, and some of them wanted to cry. I quickly reminded them that today wasn't their wedding. It was my show, and they needed to look like beautiful blushing brides. At that moment the stage director came and told us to start. I held Rae's hand as the other girls started walking. There were four other models working for me that went first in simpler dresses. Mina then went, with her practiced model stride. Her dress was tea-length for an outdoor summer wedding. It had golden daisies embroidered along the bottom in lace. Aimee followed her with a long dress, only slightly puffy. It had a short sheer lace train that followed her, and blue Swarovski crystals in the bodice. Lita followed her with a perfect wedding dress for her. It was plain at the top but with emerald leaves embroidered at the bottom edging up in vines. The bodice was fitted with white vines embroidered across it in the same manner as the bottom. Rae's dress was my final piece, the one I was most proud of. It was a crisp white gown with a fitted bodice. It had a full ballroom skirt. Across the bodice was a band of scarlet beaded ribbon that followed down the back of the dress to pool as the train. The trim at the bottom of the skirt was a matching ribbon that followed around to meet the train. It was gorgeous. I sent all the girls back out in a line and followed, arms linked with Rae's. I was the last contestant to go, so as the girls were getting out of their dresses the judges were deliberating. I went out to sit with the other contestants and the winner was announced. It was I, I was the winner! I was so excited. The tears in my eyes crept out and the girls ran out to hug and congratulate me.

As we left the place and got into the car, Rae's phone started to ring. She looked at it and told us it was Chad. He was probably just calling to congratulate us. She answered. "Hello Chad… What do you mean…? Oh my god… We'll be right over… No, you did the right thing… We're on our way." She hung up with him and told us that we needed to get to the hospital now. Grandpa's heart was failing. We were there not ten minutes later; a nurse ushered us up to the intensive care waiting room. I felt my past creeping up on me. The doctor came out and talked to Rae and Chad. His eyes, they were so familiar. He looked quickly at all of us, lingering at me for a moment before excusing himself. It was Darien. Now wasn't the time for old friends.

Rae told us that it would be before the end of the night. We just had to wait, and say goodbye. A nurse came and told Rae she could spend some time with him. When she returned she told us he was sleeping. It would be soon. The doctor came back and gave us an update. Surprisingly, then he asked to speak to me for a moment. I followed him over to the empty nurses' station. "Is that you, Serena Star?" he asked just above a whisper. He already knew the answer, I just affirmed it with a nod.

"And You, Darien Shields? Now you're a doctor." I replied. I didn't really know what to say. There was an awkward tension between us. Like friends who had broken away from each other after a fight. We never had a fight. We just broke apart. "It's been so long, how are you doing Darien?"

"I am well. I just finished school here and I am new at the hospital. I saw you in the paper. How did you do?"

"I won. When did you get back into town?" I wondered aloud, thinking back to the time that I thought I had seen him on my 17th birthday.

"Just a year ago. I visited a few times; I was going to come see you. You looked so happy." He seemed flustered. He looked at his watch. "My break is over Sere. I need to get back and check out you friends grandfather." I reached over to him and gave him a hug. He smiled at me kindly, like we could be friends again.

He emerged from the hallway a half and hour later and broke the news to Rae. Grandpa Terry had just passed. She broke down into Chad's arms, he was barely keeping it together himself. I thanked Darien for taking care of him. He had been suffering for so long. With aching hearts, we said goodbye to Terry. He had been there for all of us for seven years, and a surrogate father to Rae. It seemed as though another chapter had closed in our lives. Maybe we could be happy again soon.

* * *

Hey guys. How are you liking it. I would really like to see more reviews. I dont even know if I want to continue if people aren't liking it. Really, let me know. I would really like to have 10 reviews before the next chapter. Thank you to those who have! 


	5. Blooms

Blooms

It took weeks after Grandpa's funeral service for Rae to stop crying. She was so depressed at her loss. All the while, Chad stayed by her side. They were inseparable during the hard time. Rae had said she knew the time would be coming, but she didn't know it would hurt so badly. I just reminded her that she needed to be strong, Grandpa would be so disappointed in someone who dwelled on their sadness. It was amazing that I did it for so long. He wanted her to run his temple, with her strength and courage. Not long after our talk things began to look up for Rae. She took control of the temple, and Chad, whose services were no longer needed, found himself sticking around to support her. You could so easily see the love between the two, they had never even had an official date! I remember one day I went over to visit and the first thing she gushed was that Chad had proposed. He made her so happy, and to be with her for life, she loved him so much for it.

I had just opened my own boutique for wedding dresses, "Silver Moon Weddings Boutique." And on the window of the shop we had frosted moons and stars put into place, and it says, "By the light of the silvery moon I will marry you." I was so excited when they finally put it up. I did however have to hire another person to help me with all of my custom work. Her name was Susan Miller, a new designer in the field. Based on her portfolio I was happy to hire her to work in my shop. We were doing about ten custom made dresses a month, and that more than paid the bills for both of us. Critics raved about my dresses, and I was to be featured in an upcoming issue of Brides magazine.

I was a little shaken from my run in with Darien. He had been here all this time. I did see him at that restaurant. I still wanted my best friend back. I knew it in my heart that he wanted me back too. I hadn't told anyone else of our meeting at the hospital, I just told them that he had asked some questions about his behavior. I just didn't know how to pursue our broken relationship now. I got out the phone book and looked him up. Darien M. Shields, M.D., I wrote down his number and went to my computer. I looked him up on Google only to find that he was one of the best off bachelors of the city. Local tabloids wrote about his spare time, he hadn't had a girlfriend in years.

Andrew and Mina's wedding was fast approaching. It was only about three months away. I was almost finished with Mina's dress. It was very similar to the dress she wore at the show, except it was a full-length dress with daisies on the trim and on the veil. Daisies were Mina's favorite flowers; she had to have them all over the place. Her apartment was always covered in vases of fresh daisies. We would be having a wedding meeting in a few days to finish planning the rehearsal and wedding day. Supposedly Andrew's Best Man was going to show up for this meeting. When I went to the café to meet up with them I saw Andrew and Mina facing me from the corner booth. The third dark haired occupant was faced away from me. All of a sudden I felt the butterflies rush to my stomach. When I reached the table it was Darien staring back at me. "Darien, you know Andrew?" I asked, I was shocked. I realized that I had never told Andrew and Mina about my past.

"You two know each other?" Andrew, too, was shocked.

"We were best friends before the move, then we stopped talking," I said. I felt like I was dragging up the muck in my heart, like my past was becoming present again. I hadn't let Darien know about my feelings the time that we met at the hospital. "How do you two know each other?"

"We met after he transferred to my high school," said Andrew. "What a small world."

"Indeed," Darien replied. We all sat and quickly began working on the Wedding. I could tell that Darien, as well as I, wanted to change subjects. We didn't want to talk this out in front of them, but I knew we would have to eventually. After about two hours, we ended our meeting and parted ways. I needed to stop in at the shop and check in on Susan. When I got to the door of the shop, I heard Darien's voice behind me asking me to wait up. "Sere, we need to talk. Can we do it here?" I was confused.

"What do we have to talk about? We already finished everything at the café," I said, brushing him off. I walked into the shop and he followed me. I knew he wouldn't leave, so I went about my business. I read the note Susan left, saying that she needed to go buy some crystal beads for a dress, and that she would be back by five. It was 3:30; she must have just left. So I led Darien into one of the two consultation rooms, and got him a cup of coffee. "What did you want to say? I have about an hour before my next client comes in for her fitting." I really didn't want to face him. I never told him how I felt about how we ended our relationship. It was like he disowned his little sister, me.

"Sere, we need to talk about us. I can feel that something is just off about us. I know that we were best friends in the past, and somewhere along the way we lost that. What happened to us…?" he trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"It hurt when you left. I never would have asked you to stay. But the least you could have done was return my phone calls. I got the impression that you didn't even want to talk to me anymore, Darien. What was I supposed to do?" I was surprised I even let out those opinions. I didn't know what to expect from him in return.

"It wasn't my choice to stop calling, Sere. I… I just didn't know what I was supposed to do. We would never see each other. Heather didn't like me calling you all the time. They day I told you about her, we had been dating for a few months and she decided she didn't want me to call you anymore. She thought I would cheat on her or something. I didn't want to lose anymore people." He combed his fingers through his hair in aggravation. "I just decided to cut my losses and start fresh."

"So you think you can come back now and pick up where we left off?" I was nearly furious. I took a sip of my coffee, and closed my eyes. When I opened them Darien was up pacing. "I moved on. It was hard; I didn't have any friends to talk to about you. I was depressed. I had no one when you stopped calling."

"What do you mean? You have all the girls, Andy and Mina. You looked fine at the hospital. You were surrounded by close friends." He then sat back down, rubbing his hand over his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

"Darien! I was alone until I was sixteen and decided to let you go. The day you told me you and Heather were together I knew you would call anymore. I let go of you and allowed myself to confide in someone else. I met Rae at the temple and Aimee at a tutoring session. They were it for a year. Then Andy opened the café and we started going there, we became his friends. You were never mentioned. When I was nearly raped outside the café, you weren't there, but a total stranger rescued me, and Andy rescued me. I'm still here but it hasn't been easy. I'm sure that you had your reasons. I'm scared of all this emotion. For years I've been holding it down. And I'd love to forgive and forget so I'll try to put all this behind us." I was crying now. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let all of the sadness from those many years ago flood to the surface. Darien reached across the table and clasped my shaking hands. I didn't realize I had been digging fingernails into the flesh of my palms.

"I understand. Let's leave the past in the past, Serena" he looked down at the table and then to his hands holding mine, and then he looked into my eyes. "Do you think we can start over?" The hope in his voice nearly broke my heart. I nodded. "I'm Darien, a friend of Andrew's," he said with a small chuckle.

With a small smile I held my hand out to shake his, "I'm Serena, a friend of Andrew's, also." Maybe we could start anew.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I know its been a few weeks since an update. I attribute the Sere/Dare confrontation the the amazing James Morrison, whose words I used verbatim two paragraphs up. Thanks for reading.


	6. Seeds

**Seeds**

Andrew and Mina were married three months ago. They had the most beautiful wedding. Mina looked gorgeous in her dress everybody thought so. Even Andrew cried seeing her walk down the aisle. Darien and I did a good job with the finishing details. The reception was also amazing. It was in the old-style marble ballroom of one of the city's most renowned hotels. The cake was even wonderful. Lita had developed a knack for baking over the years and had opened a bakery. She made the couple a lovely red velvet wedding cake. My heart ached when I saw the married couple dance on the floor. It made me think about the future. Aimee and Greg's wedding would be soon, as would Rae and Chad's nuptials. The only people left in the group not engaged were Lita, who was pretty much attached to Ken at this point, and Darien and I. To my knowledge Darien still had not been seeing anyone. I certainly didn't have anyone in mind.

Aimee's wedding also went quite swimmingly. Once again I was the Maid of Honor, and one of Greg's good friends served as his best man. For some reason I didn't feel as comfortable around Greg's friend as I did around Darien at Andy's wedding. But, then I did just meet the guy. I designed Aimee's dress for this event too. It was quite similar to her fashion show dress, the crystals were tear drop shaped and started just scattered at the bodice and became quite concentrated as you continued down to the train. It was beautiful.

Rae and Chad's wedding lay closest to my heart. I helped to get the couple together, I think. Again I was named the Maid of Honor… Immediately I felt resigned to the always a bridesmaid never a bride slogan. Of course, I was glad to take that responsibility. Rae was like a sister to me, and Chad was like a brother. He had taken on a position as caretaker of the temple after Terry's passing. He told me that he no longer felt called to be a nurse. Fate had brought him to Rae, and wanted him to stay with her forever. Faith had kept them together. They were married in December. It was a beautiful simple wedding. Rae wore the gown from the fashion show exactly. They had a reclusive reception at the temple and then departed for a month long honeymoon in Maui.

The group had easily accepted Darien. I was quickly recovering from the emotional distress I had been in when we confronted each other. He was becoming my best friend again. As it seemed he had retained his quirky tendencies, from the lock of hair that never left his eyes, to the slight drawl he carried in his voice. He was relatively busy all the time with the hospital. He was truly passionate about medicine, as soon as he was done with his rotations, he wanted to focus more on cardiology. He started dating Charissa a few weeks ago. She really didn't belong in our group, the chemistry wasn't there. But still, Darien felt drawn to her, he said. Mina told me that Charissa seemed a lot like me. She did have a lot of the same mannerisms I had. As long as she didn't pull a "Heather" on me I was fine with her hanging out with us.

My career was flourishing. I was getting so much business that I had very little time to spend with the crew. But it was my passion, so I didn't mind. Susan was the best assistant designer a girl could have. The joy in my heart as girls came through those doors to look at my portfolio, or some of the dresses that I had finished on the side for the as is sale, truly grew. My heart longed to be one of those girls, hopelessly in love and on my way to happily ever after. Unfortunately I knew no available bachelors, until the day that my eyes caught with a man passing the shop one day. The next day around the same time I saw him passing the shop again. On the third day he came in and got my number. His name was Seth, and, boy, he was charming. He was a handsome man, twenty-six when I was just twenty-three. He was an architect for a local firm. He had helped to design one of the city's premier high rise condominium buildings. He was from a well to do family and he lived in one of the gated neighborhoods. I felt a lot of promise in our relationship.

Unfortunately not everyone saw the promise. When Rae met Seth she said she immediately felt intimidated by him, like he was dangerous. I didn't see what she was talking about. He began to fill up more and more of my time. I was working full time at the boutique, I was spending nights with him, less and less time was available for Darien and the rest of my friends. In the matter of a few months, with peak wedding season approaching, the only outside contact I got with my friends was through the telephone. One day Mina stopped in the shop. It was close to lunch so I took my break with her.

"My God! It's been weeks since I've seen you." I hadn't realized it had been so long until she said it. "Serena, what's happened to you? I'm you're own model for fashion week this summer and we haven't talked in a long time."

"I've been busy," I shrugged to her. "I've been working on the line, and Seth has been taking me out every night. I can't say no to him."

"Sere, isn't that a bit dangerous? Next thing you know, he'll be tapping the phone lines and having a private investigator on your ass all the time. Sere, you're going to be a lifetime movie." Mina had always been a little over dramatic.

"Mina, why are you being so dramatic?" I didn't want to get into any sort of fight with her, but I didn't see anything wrong. "I've just been busy with work. Plus, Seth loves me, he told me so. People who are really in don't act like that."

"It's not like you to act like this, though. You haven't been talking to any of us, and we are your closest friends. Serena I am here on behalf of all of the girls and the guys, too. Darien's been trying to call you for weeks now. Seth keeps hanging up on him." She seemed really concerned. I knew Seth wouldn't do that. He knew Darien was my best friend, and he had been having trouble with his girlfriend. I was helping him out until he stopped calling me. It dawned on me… what if Seth _was_ screening the calls for me?

"Are you serious? Mina we can't even joke about this…," I stumbled over my words.

"Last night Darien and Charissa broke up. He really needed to talk to you but settled for Andrew instead, because he couldn't reach you. He was really tore up about it."

This was really creepy. "I will definitely talk to Seth about it tonight. He has no right to do that. I better put him in his place." Mina looked at her watch and got up.

"It was good to see you, Serena. Be careful tonight, I've seen this kind of thing go wrong before. Take care," she said to me with a hug.

That night after I closed up and Seth picked me up for dinner, I confronted him. At first he denied screening the calls. I almost felt like believing him. However, I pressed the issue further, citing the instances Mina had brought up at lunch. Seth seemed angry with me. "You saw her today and didn't say anything about it? Do I need to have somebody watch you if I can't trust you to tell me these things?" Somehow he twisted the situation to make me seem like the guilty unfaithful one. He hadn't said whether my statements were true or not, he had changed the subject with ease.

"When did you become my mother, Seth? When did it become your business what I do with my friends. I want a boyfriend not a control freak babysitter." I felt compelled to get up and take a taxi home, so that is exactly what I did… except I went to Rae's instead. She called the other girls, and we had a slumber party like we hadn't had in years. How erroneous had I been in dating Seth? I quickly saw the error of my ways and planned to break things off with him the next day.

The next day I informed Susan that I would not be coming in that day, to reschedule the fittings I had that day. I went to Seth's house and approached the subject of our relationship with care. "Seth, I've been thinking. I don't think that this relationship is right for us." He seemed enraged.

"Was it you doing the thinking or Darien?" he barked. This was a side to Seth that I hadn't yet seen, and it was scaring me.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen Darien in weeks." I watched as Seth walked over to his kitchen table and picked up a local tabloid. _Dreamboat Doctor Ditches Girlfriend for Longtime Lover. _The picture was Darien and I at lunch a few months back.

"Really, what do you call this? I don't recall giving you permission to go to lunch with him ever." He threw down the paper and in a few short strides he was in my face. He grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "You are my girlfriend, not his. You are not to see him again." He was really scaring me.

"Seth. You are scaring me. In case you didn't get it… I am breaking up with you. I can't be with someone who wants to control everything about my life." He slapped me in the face at that comment.

"No, Serena. You are mine. I think that it is time that I took you for the possession that you really are." He took me by the shoulders and tried to kiss me. I tried to break away from him. This was so much scarier than that summer six years ago. I slapped him and tried to run for the door, but he grabbed me back and pinned me to the wall. "No, Sere. I will have you now. You can't stop me from doing it anymore. I will have you." This was a Seth that had been hidden for a long time. I had never seen him like this before. I knew he was going to rape me. There was nothing I could do to stop him. I had told the girls last night that I was breaking up with him today. Hopefully they would come and rescue me. Seth had his tongue down my throat again, almost choking me. He hit me again for not responding and I passed out. I wanted to die.

When I woke up I was battered and bloodied. I was on the bed wearing little, my clothes had been ripped away, and there was a tearing sensation between my legs. I began to cry as I wobbled out of the room. Seth's car was no longer in the driveway and I couldn't find the keys to my car. I became panicky. I found my purse and called Darien immediately. "Help, please," I cried into the phone.

"Who is this?" Darien replied. "Serena? Is that you?"

"Help! I don't know when he'll be back. I need out of here. He took my keys. I hurt so bad." By now I was sobbing into the phone.

"Sere, who took your keys, why are you hurt?" He sounded frantic on the phone.

"It was Seth! Please come get me. I can barely move." I felt the blood rushing to my head where I had been hit. I was so afraid he would come back soon. I tried to salvage what I could of my clothes, but they were of little importance. Darien was there in minutes, pounding on the door. I struggled my way to the door and fell into his arms. I blacked out again, the look of shock from Darien's face ingrained on my mind.

* * *

I felt as though the story needed a real conflict to get things moving. Please, Please review. I can't know if its any good if nobody says anything. Thanks again. 


	7. Germination

Germination

I woke up in a white hospital gown, to the beeping of the heart monitor next to me. As I examined my surroundings, my eyes came to rest on Darien, asleep at the chair beside me, all dressed up in his work wear. It took me a few moments to realize why I was in the hospital; I kind of jumped in reaction. At this, Darien woke up with a start.

"Are you ok?" he asked me quietly, getting up to check my stats.

"I will be," I replied. "How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Two days. You had some blood loss from the cut on your leg." I didn't remember having a cut on my leg. "The girls and I have taken turns in here. I told the police, the hospital did tests on you to make sure…" He took my hand.

"I think I'll be okay." Thinking about it just made me cry. I had trusted him, and he attacked me. "Did the police need my statement?" I really didn't want to talk about it.

"You probably should. They arrested Seth, and cannot hold him for much longer. We were so worried. You scared me to death." He looked as if he hadn't slept in a few days. He gave my hand a small squeeze, noting the bruises at my wrists. "It will be ok. He can't hurt you again." Somehow he had read the thought before it could go through my mind. I was so happy that I couldn't remember the actual rape, I had been knocked out by a hit to my head.

I told the police everything that I could remember, and they told me what he was saying. The story that Seth was sticking to was that I had come on to him, and had attacked him when he wouldn't respond. If that were the truth, however, I wouldn't have all of this bruising, and the signs of forced relations. I talked to the doctor, I was negative for any STDs, and they gave me a test for pregnancy which was also negative. I hadn't even thought of that. What would I have done? I couldn't have killed it, or given it away, I immediately knew. The rest of the group took turns coming in to see me, I was so happy to see them. When Mina and Rae, entered the room I immediately began to cry. They were so right and I didn't listen. They saw the behavior before I did. But they were there to comfort me. The hospital released me later that evening. Darien insisted on taking me home, and when we got to my apartment he walked me to the door

"Sere, maybe you should come stay with me." He really seemed nervous about me staying home alone. I could see the guilt in his eyes. I was blocking out my pain, but he could see right through me.

"Darien, this wasn't your fault. I know that is what you are thinking. It was my own mistake that got me into this mess. I just wish I had listened to all of you over his word. I was asking for it." The pain in my heart was leaking out. I knew it would be a matter of time before I began to cry, but I just hoped I could get away from Darien before I did. "I will be fine here alone." I resigned myself to the fact that I would be alone forever, maybe it was for the best. Maybe my good judgment wasn't what it used to be.

Darien followed me into the apartment. He caught my hand as I was walking away. "You don't have to do this alone, go through all this pain I know you must be feeling. No one ever asks for that." He pulled me into a hug, and I let the barriers fall. I tried to be strong, but it was just so hard. I think he could sense that. His soft warm embrace was so much different than Seth's brash manner. I suddenly felt safe with Darien, confidant in his unshaken strength. "Besides, staying alone wasn't an option. Grab some stuff and lets grab dinner," he said with a small smile.

We didn't talk about what happened at dinner, to some relief. We talked about the weather, work, and friends. "Do you remember the time that you threw your milkshake at Robby Robertson?" he asked lightheartedly. "He went into the restroom and cried because it was so cold!"

"No! You're kidding me. He was like the biggest jock ever. He cried?" I was consoled by the light conversation we carried through dinner. I knew at some point we would be drawn back into the serious conversation of an event that constantly plagued my mind.

After dinner, we walked to the car silently. After a silent drive to his apartment Darien escorted me to the door. In I went, making myself comfortable on his plush leather sofa. I was left to my thinking as Darien went to get drinks for us. I didn't really know what to do. He returned with hot chocolate for the both of us, and took the television remote. Instead of turning it on, however, he placed it to the side. "So you broke up with Charissa?" I asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Not really. It's more like she broke up with me. I tried to get your opinion the other day, but you know…" he trailed off. "She said I expected too much from her. That I was trying to make her into my best friend which if that was true she didn't want it. I told her I didn't expect more than what she had given me. She told me that I could no longer talk to you… So I told her I guess I wouldn't be seeing much of her anymore." I was shocked at his tale. She had broken up with him because of me? "I guess in a lot of ways I compared her to you. That was why I broke up with Heather." I was touched.

"Why? Why would you use me as the measuring stick? I am by no means perfect…unless you want a girl who plans on ending up alone." I realized what a revelation I had let go. He took my hand gently in his, and caressed it with his thumb. What was he doing? I had no idea, but it felt right.

"Sere, you are the most perfect girl on the planet. You could never end up alone. I wouldn't let it happen." He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. This was enough. It was here in this position that I realized why I was so depressed when he left, and why I was never truly happy. I had loved him, I had a broken heart. Now he had returned and he mended the shattered pieces. This was why I never felt like I belonged with Seth. I was in love with Darien, and I couldn't tell if he knew it, too. "I think I love you, Serena." Simply stated, his words struck a chord in my heart. He wasn't rushing it at all. We just sat there in an embrace for a while, comfortable with each other. He was my match, I could be happy again. I was alive again.

* * *

I am so happy to be getting more reviews. The joy I get from seeing others opinions is great. I think when I have finished this one I will go back and edit parts of it again, let me know what you think.


	8. Blossoms

Blossoms

I woke up many times during that first night. I would feel scared, frightened that Seth was coming for me, but I was always immediately comforted by the strong arms that enswathed me, Darien's comforting embrace protected me. After he admitted his feelings for me, we didn't need to say anything else. We stayed in that warm hold for hours, until we were too tired to hold our eyelids open. We didn't fight over the bed or the couch, we just laid down on the bed and fell asleep, in clothes and all. It was kind of romantic. We just fit together.

That morning after bagels and coffee, Darien and I drove back to my apartment to get some more things. I wasn't sure I felt comfortable being by myself just yet. When we got to my floor, I immediately knew something wasn't right. The door to my apartment was slightly ajar. When we pushed it opened, I found the place ransacked. The couch was overturned, all of my design sketches were thrown across the room, and my CD towers were overturned. With Darien at my side I went into the bedroom and sifted through the clothes strewn across the room for some decent outfits. I found a note lying on my bed. The contents of the letter were disturbing: Serena, you cannot hide from me forever. You said it was too soon for love, but I know you are wrong. I will find you and you will be mine.

I was deeply distraught by this. Darien had had the sense to call the police. When they arrived and saw what we had seen, they suggested that I take out a restraining order against him. He could well be charged for breaking and entering for the damage to the apartment. They also suggested that I not stay alone for a while. That would easily not be a problem. I grabbed some of my stuff and we headed down to the police station to file for a restraining order. We took my stuff back to Darien's apartment. Darien went into the kitchen to make us lunch, "How 'bout some grilled cheese sandwiches?" He still remembered my favorite comfort food. We stood in the kitchen as he cooked. I made us lemonade to drink. Handing him a glass while he plated the sandwiches. Before either of us sat I reached over to him and brushed the hair that had fallen over his eyes away.

"I love you Darien. More than anything, for the longest time." I had finally admitted it to him. He caught my hand and held it to his cheek.

"I am so happy to hear that," he said before he swept me up into the most spectacular kiss of my life. It was as though we had poured all of our feelings from the last ten years into it. The sandwiches were long forgotten as we continued towards the bedroom. It was the most meaningful experience of my life.

A while later after I had showered I observed Darien still sleeping. He was beautiful. I was so lucky to have him. I left him with a kiss and went to go clean up our mess from the kitchen. I threw away the cold sandwiches and placed the pitcher of lemonade in the refrigerator. I began to wash the pan, plates and glasses when I heard the shower start. A few minutes later Darien emerged from the hallway in just his boxers. Again… how lucky was I! He embraced me from behind and left a kiss on my cheek. I had never felt so thoroughly loved. He began drying the dishes as I finished cleaning them. "I have to go into the shop, Darien. Did you want to come with me?"

"If you want me to come then I am already there," he said with a small smile. "I will go put some clothes on," that smile became a smirk. What a cutie he was, indeed!

We got to the boutique and I called Mina to come try on her dress for the show next month. When she got there I saw her glance at Darien in surprise. "What is he doing here?"

"Long story," I told her. I took Mina into the back fitting room where Darien couldn't hear us. While she was getting in the dress I told her the story. "After the hospital let me out yesterday, Darien took me home and then insisted I come to stay at his place until I felt safe. He told me about how he broke up with Charissa because of me."

"Why would he break up with her because of you?" She interrupted.

"Because he loves me, Mina. Because we're in love. We've been in love since…I was fourteen and he broke my heart. But he was there to mend it, and after we visited my apartment I told him I loved him. Seth, by the way, broke into my apartment last night." She expressed shock as I explained the letter he left behind. I explained that we had gotten a restraining order over lunch. "So Darien wants me to stay with him for a while."

"It's five o'clock, Serena what have you been up to all day? That couldn't have taken all day." Why did she have to pry? She is one of my best friends, she will see through anything.

"We made grilled cheese and then…"I just felt my cheeks warm. "Then we came here to finish your dress, and to check on Susan."

"Sere! I never knew you had it in you. So how was it?" she asked with a wink. I just poked her with a pin as I finished my adjustments. "Fine don't tell me. I guess it is your business. You're so happy. You're glowing, its so obvious to see you're in love."

About an hour later Darien and I left after Mina had finished. I left Susan to close up. We walked to the park, just down the street from the temple. We passed by the pond where I had left the good luck charm nine years ago. To my surprise I saw something along the edge of the water. It was the charm. I started to cry. I explained to Darien about the charm. We decided to go up to the temple and get a new charm for us. Rae was so happy to see us. She had just found out some spectacular news just hours before. "You will never believe this. Chad! Serena and Darien are here! Why are you here together? Oh well… that later, my news goes first." Chad entered the room with some tea for all of us. "We're pregnant!"

"Oh Rae! I am so happy for you!" I reached over to her and gave her a huge hug. "We just came up to buy a charm. This is so much better!" We went over to the shop. "A new charm for a new beginning. Make this one a love charm." Rae smiled at us and gave us the charm. We left it on the tree that grew in front of the temple. "Call Mina if you really want to know," I whispered as we were walking out the door. She just nodded with a smile on her face and a hand on her belly.

* * *

I really like romantic stories. I guess you can see that. Tell me what you think.


	9. The flowers between us

The Flowers Between Us

Rae was going to have a baby! I was giddy with excitement. Life was perfectly perfect. Why did it take so long to get this way? I had never understood how I could so easily be so happy at one moment. Darien and I were so great together. It was as though we had never been apart.

Things were great, but I had become feeling sick, quite out of the blue. I was tired all the time, and could hardly eat. As his doctor self, Darien kept pressing me to see the physician, but I had no time. The fashion show was days away and I still had finishing touches to place on the line. Business was also prospering as the shop continued to expand. I found myself looking for a new location, the boutique was just too small for the amount of business I was encountering. Magazine writers from across the board were coming to see me. I was even going to be featured on Oprah. My showcase piece became a strapless ball gown with drop-waist and fully-rouched bodice. The multi-tiered French tulle skirt was accented with ombre-dyed hem. All of these engagements fell into my lap within a week. I still looked forward to meeting with the gang on Friday.

We met at the café as usual. It had been weeks since I had seen Rae last, and you could already tell what important cargo she held. She was about two months along now, only four weeks pregnant when they told me. As we kept up the small talk, I felt that my appetite left me, even thought the plateful of food in front of me hadn't been touched. As the night progressed, some of the others noted my dinner was uneaten, even though I could usually eat twice as much. Darien expressed a small amount of worry towards me, privately by taking my hand. When it reached 9 o'clock I felt heavy and tired, too much for the movie we had scheduled. When I moved to excuse myself for the night Rae pulled me aside as I stepped outside the door.

"Serena, are you OK? You seem so out of it." She looked worried.

"Oh, its nothing. I have just been tired and not hungry. I think it is because of stress from the shop. The person interested in buying the property from the boutique is coming tomorrow and I need to find a new place to move into. Plus I need to decide what I am going to do about my apartment. I can't stay there while Seth is on the loose, but I don't want to pressure Darien with my staying with him." Suddenly I felt a lurch in my stomach and the surprising sensation to empty its contents.

"Sere, you need to see a doctor. Believe me, I know these symptoms. You don't think you could be …" she trailed off.

"Pregnant? Well… I don't think so. I mean Darien and I have… but we didn't use…" I tried to dispel the idea from my mind. It couldn't be Seth, and that was a relief for sure. But what would I do, what would Darien say. I was worried. "I will make an appointment tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go with you, or are you going to tell Darien?" she asked.

"I will have Darien take me to the doctor tomorrow. He has been trying to take me all week. I need to have him there with me if it is positive," I knew in my heart that it probably was. I said my goodbye and Rae went back to join the others.

The next morning I awoke in Darien's embrace, and once again realized how blessed I was to be in love with this man. I peeled myself out of bed and took the sheet with me to cover myself against the open windows. I went to the kitchen and made coffee. I kept my cup small, just in case, and I went to wake Darien up. We got dressed and went into the doctor. I never let on what thought my condition might be. I am sure he had his suspicions, after all he was a doctor.

At the office the doctor took several tests, Darien holding my hand when they drew blood. I was scared.

"Sere, don't worry. Whatever is going on, I will be with you forever. I promise you that I will take care of you." As he finished the statement, the doctor returned to the room with the test results.

"Alright our preliminary lab results are done. Negative for all infections, but we also ran a pregnancy test that came back positive. Congratulations. Did you have any questions that I could answer for you before we schedule you for another appointment?" We answered no, and we left the office.

As we walked Darien took my hand and led me to a park bench. We sat there a moment and he said to me, "Serena, I love you." I immediately began to tear up, he was happy. "We will have to get the rest of your things moved into my apartment, and clear out the spare bedroom won't we?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"You are everything to me, Darien. I am glad that this baby will have you for a father." I was crying now, but he kissed my tears away and we walked home holding a golden flower between us.

* * *

Do you think that this requires further work? Let me know through a review. Thanks bunches. 


End file.
